


we found love in a hope less place

by radioactiveknightofunderground



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Demisexuality, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Multi, Rivalry, Shameless Smut, chubby author, dom author/sub mettaton, gothic author, half monster author, robo dick, robosexaulity, tomboy author, viginal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactiveknightofunderground/pseuds/radioactiveknightofunderground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happen when the author falls into undertake she well discover about her hidden past and find true love in a dark hopeless place.</p><p> </p><p>This genocide route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was hiking up the mountain voices saying" come child come home " I kept walking unknowing that I was getting closer to a opening of the mountain .I was distracted by the voices then everything went black.When I woke up a child was nudging me I guess trying to wake me up.when I got up I realized I didn't have a shirt but bandages covered in blood below my right breast."Id must had a bad fall hun? Hey kid where's your mom" I asked them the child had a striped shirt sweater and black tights and boots,theor hair was a brown styled in a bob cut"are ya gonna answer me where's your mom"I asked"oh dear frisk please leave our guest she needs her rest"a goat like female monster said coming in with a plate of food."I'm sorry they are a curious child I'm so sorry they woke you are you okay?" She asked worriedly.
> 
> I didn't know what to say until"AH HUMAN YOUR AWAKE!" said a skeleton who busted in with a yellow lizard woman with glasses and lab coat"uh......hi human uh we found you in the ruins you looked like you had a pretty bad fall you landed on one of undynes spears by accident nearly Pierce you through if she didn't get you off sooner.......um your clothes um we had to throw out your shirt cause it was ripped to pieces and covered in blood" she said nervously"hey kiddo how ya doin?!"said a short skeleton who wore a blue jacket and short and slippers."man you were out for five days kid well should I say young woman"he said winking at me as I covered up my upper body.
> 
> "Everyone please let the human regain her strength."the goat Mister woman said"ah come on toriel don't hide this human let her meet everyone"said the short skeleton"sans she needs rest her wound hasn't healed completely"said toriel sternly telling sans"hey how's the human ?" Says a fish lady monster whom I assumed was undyne"man you landed right on one of my spears man were ya heavy to get off"she said "man packing you and your backpack was not a picnic.what do you carry bricks?"she ask jokely"um well thank you all for helping me not many people do that for me up at the surface most bully me" I said both happy yet solemn"many would just leave me or walk away from me. Oh I'm so sorry I just..""its okay child were happy your alive"toriel said kissing my forehead.
> 
> Undyne rufferes my neon green and black pompadour hair"thanks bro say do yeah have a cell?"" Yes why""here here's all our numbers in case you get better and start walking around you can call any of us""thank you" I said smiling"oh we bought you new shirts we noticed you like skull shirts so we bought them in you size 3 x am I right"alphys said giving me four bags of shirts all black with skulls"thank you" I said smiling"one question do you like anime?"she asked me bluntly"yes oh hell yes I do!" I said exictingly"really? cool we should watch some time."she said smiling.

We found love in a hopeless place....


	2. hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying hello to a cute ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next morning I woke up strangely refreshed when I looked at my bandages and took them off my wound was gone completely "what the fuck "I cursed "HEY HUMAN ARE YOU UP THE GREAT PAYRUS HAS MADE YOU BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI WHEN YOU FINISH GETTING CLEANED UP COME DOWN OKAY"papyrus said loudlyafter showering and getting dressed I went down stairs"AH HUMAN EH....?WHY DO YOU WEAR DARK BOYS CLOTHES SHOULDNT GIRLS WEAR YAH KNOW GIRL CLOTHES I MEAN NOT TRYING TO PISS YOU OFF OR ANYTHING NYEHE..""well one I'm a Gothic tomboy and two cause I can "I said eating terrible spaghetti 
> 
>  
> 
> "Hey kiddo how are ya looks like ya healed up quickly eh" said sans"yo human how are ya you look better "said undyne"oh my human are you healed already...oh my""is there something wrong miss?"I asked her"nothings wrong my dear its just I need time to myself okay."toriel said before leaving a knock at the door"I'll get it oh hello napstablook."sans greeted a ghost who looked sad"oh........hello um how's the human iv heard she fell down here five days ago....is she alright?said the ghost"yeah she's fine she's right here hey Naomi say hello to napstablook"sans beckoned me"hi napstablook.....damn are ya cute"I bluntly said"uh thank you I guess"they said blushing
> 
>  
> 
> "So um....everyone in waterfall heard about the whole thing through the newspaper .......and some people wondered how where you doing an all........sorry I'm talking to much."they said solemnly"no no no no you are just fine thank you for stopping by napstablook ""okay t it was nice talking to you well got to go see my cousins and see how they are doing bye"they said leaving"wow no one has ever seen napstablook actually talk to someone so much unless they where with mettaton of course."undyne said in amazement"so do ya want to explore underground go ahead we aren't stopping ya"she said smiling
> 
> I put on my purple and black skater shoes,my neon black and green coat,and my plaided blue hat finally putting my wallet with its chain on,pushing up my teal glasses I was off to explore the world of underground"so cool human you look awesome for a chubby chick well see ya when you return bye" she said closing the door behind me I step onto the snow waddling towards what the sign said water and hot land monsters greeted me with wonder asking me how I was and such.
> 
>  
> 
> As I continued what I was about to find would unlock everything about my past and my future and I was determined to find out.

Hello ghosty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (pov of unknown figure)
> 
> "Mother .....is this how it all began" said the figure watching me walking towards my destination"if so then this is my beginning as well"

**Author's Note:**

> "Okay" I said yawning"okay now let the human have her sleep " toriel said shooing everyone out and turning out the lights closing the door behind her . I fell a sleep wondering what tommorow may bring.


End file.
